You and I
by PixiesPie
Summary: Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu mereka. Chanbaek. Songfic. BL.


_I figured it out_

 _I figured it out from black and white_

 _Seconds and hours_

 _Maybe they had to take some time_

 _I know how it goes_

 _I know how it goes for wrong and right_

 _Silence and sound_

 _Did they ever hold each other?_

 _Tight like us_

 _Did they ever fight like us?_

Ia menatap sepasang manusia dewasa di kedua sisinya. Ketika yang satu sibuk menyendok berbagai makanan dalam mangkuk makan malam, maka yang lainnya tetap berbicara dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinga, tidak lupa satu tangan yang terus menggesek tablet pipih diatas meja makan.

"Demi Tuhan, ini makan malam! Bisakah kau berhenti sebentar saja dari pekerjaanmu?"

Ia mendengar umma-nya mendesis kesal, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan pada sang appa yang hanya memberi tanda dengan tangannya bahwa ia akan menyelesaikan urusannya sebentar lagi.

Umma-nya diam. Namun ketika ia akan menyendokkan makanan untuk keempat kalinya kedalam mulutnya, denting keras logam dan keramik yang beradu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Dengan kalimat itu umma-nya berdiri, meninggalkan meja makan walaupun makanannya masih banyak tersisa.

Ia beralih menatap appa-nya. Pria itu mendesis kesal dengan mata tajam mengikuti sosok umma-nya yang berjalan menjauh, lalu kembali berbicara dengan orang diseberang panggilan ponselnya. Panggilan ponselnya masih belum terputus sejak tadi.

Ia pun sudah kehilangan selera makan, maka ia berdiri dalam diam dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Meraih ponsel dan menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang lalu mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

Dua kali nada tunggu sebelum panggilannya dijawab.

"Apa kau akan mengabaikanku saat makan malam?" Ia bertanya bahkan sebelum orang yang dihubunginya sempat menyapa.

Suara kekehan terdengar diseberang, membuatnya ikut tersenyum tipis hanya karena mendengarnya.

 _"Apa aku pernah mengabaikanmu?"_ Balas suara diseberang.

"Kau bisa saja melakukannya nanti. Mungkin sekitar 20 tahun mendatang."

 _"Entahlah, aku tidak berencana melakukannya."_

"Pastikan itu, aku benci diabaikan."

 _"Aku tahu. Nah apa sekarang aku perlu kesana untuk menenangkanmu?"_

Dan ia tersenyum. Tidak perlu merengek mengadu, pria itu sudah sangat mengenalnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan kehidupan percintaan orang disekitarnya karena segala yang ia tahu adalah kenyamanan yang diberikan pria itu. Bagaimana orang-orang bisa bersama ketika bahkan yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berdebat dan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Ia tidak mengerti karena segala yang diajarkan pria itu padanya adalah kebahagiaan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Kekehan lagi diseberang, _"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Baekhyun."_

.

.

 _You & I_

 _We don't want to be like them_

 _We can make it till the end_

 _Nothing can come between_

 _You & I_

Ia menghempaskan buku yang dibawanya sedikit keras di meja, membuat beberapa orang yang berada disekitarnya menatap heran. Hanya satu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengerti akan tindak tanduknya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti bagian ini, Chanyeol. Kau bisa menjelaskannya lagi?"

Suara wanita itu menusuk telinganya, seingatnya ini sudah kali ketiga ia mendengar wanita itu berbicara kalimat yang sama. Ia melirik sekilas pada buku yang berada diatas meja diantara Chanyeol dan wanita itu, masih halaman yang sama sejak beberapa menit lalu. Kemudian ia mengambil satu buku yang dibawaanya dan membalik buku itu malas, mencoba membaca kalimat-kalimat yang ada disana.

"Ehm, Baekhyun-ssi, maaf membuatmu bosan. Project berpasangan ini membutuhkan waktu lama. Kami membuatmu ikut terkurung dalam perpustakaan ini."

Ingin sekali ia merobek mulut wanita itu. Siapa yang disebutnya 'kami'? Ugh, jika saja bukan karena statusnya ia benar-benar tidak segan untuk membalas ucapan wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sunbae. Aku bisa membaca, lagipula Chanyeol ingin aku menunggunya" Balasnya tenang.

Wajah ramah wanita itu sedikit memudar, lalu ia tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah kalau begitu"

Dan ia bisa melihat bagaimana wanita itu menggeser kusi yang didudukinya mendekat pada Chanyeol. Ia menggeram tertahan dengan sikap terang-terangan wanita itu yang mendekati kekasihnya, Chanyeol-nya. Entah berapa lama lagi ia harus bersabar melihat tingkah wanita project partner Chanyeol itu.

Saat itulah Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. Membuat ia dan wanita itu mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Pria itu mengabaikannya dan justru menatap wanita itu.

"Maaf Soo Young-ssi, kami harus pergi."

Chanyeol berujar tenang, membuatnya dan wanita bernama Soo Young itu membelalak kaget. Project yang harus dikerjakan belum mendekati kata selesai.

"Ta-tapi project kita?" Cicit wanita itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Tenang saja, aku yang akan menyelesaikannya. Lagipula kita tidak memiliki kemajuan sejak tadi" Ia melirik halaman bukunya yang sudah ditanya penjelasannya oleh wanita itu tiga kali. Membuat wajah wanita itu merona malu, tidak, ia tidak bodoh, hanya saja bertanya banyak hal akan membuat waktunya bersama Chanyeol juga lebih lama.

Chanyeol membereskan buku-bukunya dan menarik lengannya untuk berdiri, lalu menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Wanita itu menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapannya.

"Aku benar-benar akan menjambak rambutnya jika ia bukan sunbae disini."

"Aku tahu."

Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, membuat mereka berdua berhenti berjalan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan projectmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Akan kukerjakan."

"Sendirian? Itu kan project berdua."

"Dan membuatmu tersika dengan berada disebelahnya?"

Hatinya menghangat dan ia tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya. Tentu saja, Chanyeol-nya akan lebih memilih mengerjakan project itu sendirian daripada membuatnya tersiksa berada berdekatan dengan wanita itu.

Ia berdeham, "Kau bisa saja mengerjakannya bedua bersamanya tanpa membawaku."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu."

Dan ia tersenyum sekali lagi, "Apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol?"

"Sudah, tapi aku tidak keberatan mendengarnya lagi."

"Baiklah, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

.

.

 _Not even the Gods above_

 _Could separate the two of us_

 _You and I_

Janji pernikahan itu dibacakan dengan sangat sakral dan ia bisa melihat pengantin wanita yang berkali-kali berusaha menahan air mata. Jika saja ia tidak berada dalam kondisi tertekan sepaerti ini, ia mungkin juga akan meneteskan air mata haru.

Ia mencoba menoleh kesekelilingnya, sekedar melihat keadaan dan lagi-lagi ia harus berakhir menundukkan kepalanya. Keadaan tidak berbeda sejak pertama kali ia melangkah masuk ke gereja ini hampir satu jam yang lalu, beberapa orang masih menatap aneh dan tidak suka padanya.

"Jangan gugup!" Sebuah suara berat berbisik di telinganya diikuti dengan remasan pada tangannya yang sejak tadi digenggam.

Biasanya suara itu mampu menenangkannya, namun tidak kali ini. Ia masih merasa gelisah, karena itu digerakkannya sebelah tangannya yang digenggam pria itu, berusaha melonggarkan genggaman erat di tangannya.

Bukannya mengendur, genggaman itu justru semakin mengerat.

"Kumohon, Chanyeol. Orang-orang memandangi kita" Bisiknya semakin gusar.

"Biarkan saja, biasanya kau tidak sepeduli ini dengan orang lain."

Ia mendesah frustasi, memang ia biasanya tidak akan peduli dengan pandangan orang lain terhadapnya, tapi tidak kali ini. "Tapi mereka keluargamu!"

"Baguslah, dengan begitu mereka akan mengenalmu."

"Chanyeoolll" Ia mulai merengek.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, "Apa masalahnya, Baek?"

Ia tergagap. Mereka berdua, berpegangan tangan, saat pesta pernikahan kakak perempuan Chanyeol, ada banyak sekali kerabat Chanyeol di tempat ini, memandangi mereka berdua. Itu semua masalah, tapi ia tidak mampu mengungkapkannya.

"Apa karena hubungan kita berbeda? Karena kau dan aku sama?"

Ia mematung, setelah sekian lama berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan orientasi menyimpang mereka, kali ini ia dipaksa untuk mempertanyakannya. Ia sungguh membenci hal seperti ini.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam sekali lagi, mengalihkan perhatian dari sepasang pengantin didepannya dan menggeser tubuh menghadapnya.

"Dengar, bukankah kita sepakat untuk tidak mempedulikan orang lain? Hubungan ini milik kau dan aku, jadi yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah kita berdua, bukan orang lain."

Matanya berkaca-kaca, "Tapi Chanyeol, mereka keluargamu."

Senyum tipis tercetak di bibir Chanyeol, "Karena itulah mereka menjadi urusanku. Jika ada yang perlu kau pikirkan, maka itu adalah aku, bukan orang lain!"

Kata-kata itu jelas tidak sepenuhnya menenangkannya, tapi cukup berhasil membuatnya sedikit mengurangi kekhawatirannya. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan melalui setiap kesulitan demi dirinya. Entah apalagi yang bisa dimintanya dari pria itu.

Sebuah remasan hangat di tangannya dan ia mengangguk.

.

"Apa menurutmu kita bisa melakukan hal itu suatu hari nanti?" Ia menatap gereja di kejauhan, tempat ia dan Chanyeol baru saja berada beberapa saat lalu.

"Tentu saja."

"Dengan keadaan kita?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah, memutar tubuhnya hingga sepenuhnya menatap pria itu. Chanyeol menangkup pipinya dalam kedua tangan besarnya.

"Apa kau meragukanku?"

Ia menggeleng, jika ada suatu hal didunia ini yang bisa ia yakini, maka pria didepannya inilah jawabannya.

"Apa kau menginginkannya?"

Ia mengangguk lagi, menahan Chanyeol untuk selalu bersamanya adalah keinginan terbesarnya.

"Maka aku akan membuatnya menjadi nyata untukmu."

Ia tersenyum, "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin."

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kau dan aku, tidak siapapun. Percaya itu."

Ia mengangguk untuk kesekian kali, membiarkan Chanyeol menarik wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

 **FIN**


End file.
